Rogue Airbender
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: Ryu an aggressive thirteen year old Air Bender fights off the fire nation during Sozin's comet, wounded during the assault he escapes on a glider and ends up frozen in a blizzard, He wakes up in the Northern Water Tribe just after Aang leaves. Then leaves to try and find him.
1. Hiding

Chapter 2

Hiding

I know I said I'd wait for reviews but here's chapter two any way

I do not own The Last Airbender

Ryu rolled over, groaning. He slowly stood up and looked around. He could still see the Northern Air Temple in the distance, so he hadn't gotten that far. He turned to leave but heard someone approaching behind him. As he turned, he saw four Firebenders. As soon as they saw him they shot fireballs at him. Ryu spun his Staff, deflecting the fire and shot an airblast back at the Firebender. The Firebender quickly dodged it, firing back at Ryu. Ryu spun out of the way avoiding the blast, throwing an Air dagger at the Firebender. It hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. The others fired blast after blast at Ryu. He avoided them until a Fireball hit his chest. Knocking him backwards into a tree, Ryu collapsed to the ground. Thinking he was finished, the Firebenders moved in for the kill. But Ryu had one last trick left. He stood up and slammed his fists together, creating a sphere of air around him. He then pushed his arms out, expanding it. The Firebenders were thrown back with enough force to kill all of them. Ryu dropped to a crouch. Panting, there was a reason he never used that move. He didn't have the strength for it. Slowly Ryu stood back up and shivered. Realizing his Air Nomad uniform was torn and hanging by a shoulder. He heard more footsteps and ran as fast as he could only stopping when he saw a house he walked up to the door and pounded on it until someone answered. Please Help. He said just before he collapsed.

When Ryu woke up he was lying on a bed, he could tell his wounds had been bandaged. He slowly tried to sit up but his chest and side flared up with severe pain, he bit back a yell and laid back down. A moment later a woman entered the room. Oh you're awake! She said. Ryu only nodded. What happened to you? Firebenders Ryu said flatly. How long have I been asleep? Ryu asked only a day. The woman said. Ryu tried to sit up again but the same thing happened but he managed to sit up all the way. What's your name? Ryu sat there for a second then decided it couldn't hurt. Ryu he said. I'm an Airbender. I could tell from your tattoos. Only then Ryu realized his shirt had been removed reveling his tattoos his, headband was gone too. Before he could say anything a man burst through the door. Firebenders are here they're looking for the boy! He said. Ryu quickly laid back down. Covering himself with the blanket as best he could he hoped his hair was long enough to hide the tattoo on his head, he rolled over facing away from the door just in case. Just then the door opened again and firebenders entered the room underneath the covers Ryu tensed up. There's no one here. The Woman said it's just me and my husband and our son who's not feeling well. Ryu heard one of the firebenders walking closer to the bed and formed an air dagger under the blanket. The Firebender stood over Ryu for a second then pulled the blanket back exposing his Airbender tattoos. Ryu reacted quickly jumping out of the bed and catching the Firebender in the neck with his dagger, tackling him He fell to the floor and the others stood there in shook, Ryu shot two airblasts at them knocking them back. They recovered and charged at him Ryu shot two more air blasts at them this time more powerful one crashed into the wall; Ryu threw an air dagger at him before he could recover. He dodged another fire blast, it passed so close to his face that he felt the heat off it. Ryu shot an airblast at the fire bender knocking him into and through the wall. Ryu stood there panting for awhile before his legs gave way, he felt someone catch him then he blacked out again.

He woke up about an hour later, thinking it might be best if he moved on. He didn't want to endanger these people. He knew the fire Nation would be looking for him. He sat up and got out of the bed. And found a fresh set of cloths Ryu got dressed. And hobbled out of the room and found the people who'd helped him in the next room. Ryu stood there for a moment his hand on the door frame. When he entered the room they both looked up. I wanted to thank you before I leave Ryu said. Bowing. You're leaving? Yeah Ryu said. I can't stay here with the Fire Nation looking for Me. Ryu briefly wondered if he was the last Airbender. But quickly dismissed the thought there had to be other Airbenders out there. Where will you go? The Northern Water Tribe He said. An hour later Ryu was filling a pack with supplies when the man walked up next to him. Here He said handing Ryu a pair of Dual Dao swords. Ryu hesitated for a second then took the swords, slinging them over his shoulder. Ryu stood on the front step of the house. Thanks again for your help he said. Then turned opened his glider and took off. Ryu flew as far as he could, before stopping to rest. The next morning he took off again continuing his journey north. He managed to get over the ocean just as a storm blew in. Blinded by the wind Ryu didn't realize he had started to descend. By the time Ryu saw the ground rushing up at him it was too late, he tried to pull up. But slammed into the ice, he felt his arm break his glider snapped in two nearly impaling him. Ryu slide to a stop and laid still. Around him the storm grew stronger burying him in ice and snow.

So there's chapter two please read and review


	2. Echo's of the past

Echo's of the past

One week before Sozin's Comet

Please read and review I seriously want your opinions on this story, just be nice.

Flashback

Ryu sat in his bedroom rubbing his arm. It was still sore from receiving his tattoos. His friend Ari, a female Airbender stood across the room. Stop rubbing it. She said. You'll only make it worse. Sorry Ryu said. It's still a bit sore. Ari walked over and sat down next him. There's a rumor you might be the Avatar. She said. HA! Ryu said with a small laugh. Me? You've got to be kidding. I can't be the Avatar. Why not? Ari asked. I'm just not the right kind of person. You want to go flying? Ari asked suddenly. Sure Ryu said standing up, Grabbing his Glider as they left the room. They went out to the court yard, Ryu opened his glider. Ari wrapped her arms around him. Ready? He asked. Ari nodded and they took off. They soared around the Temple. Ryu loved being up here especially Ari. They flew around for awhile before something happened. I'm slipping! Ari yelled over the wind. But Ryu didn't hear her. And didn't realize something was wrong until he felt Ari let go and saw her falling. Ari! He yelled and banked towards her. But she was falling too fast he'd never catch her. He closed his Glider and went into a free fall. He caught up with her and extended his hand. Grab my hand! He yelled. Ari grabbed his hand and Ryu pulled her closer. Then noticed how close they already were to the ground. He could hear people screaming and shouting. Ryu shot a power full airblast at the ground to soften their landing but they still hit the ground pretty hard. Ryu broke his arm and Ari was knocked unconscious.

Sometime later

The elder Monks summoned Ryu to speak with him about the accident. What happened? One of them asked. Ari and I went flying on my Glider and she lost her grip and fell. Ryu said. What you did was reckless and endangered that girl. The monk paused for a second. You and Ari should be separated. What!? Ryu exclaimed. Unable to hold himself back, you can't do that! Ryu clenched his fists, the air around his started to swirl around. But he managed to hold his anger back and the air settled. The monks noticed Ryu's brief show of power and looked at each other. Ryu could tell what was going to happen next and ran out of the room. He ran straight to Ari's room. And found her awake. Ryu she said surprised. What's wrong? She asked seeing Ryu's face. They want to separate us Ryu said. Sitting down on the bed, they think I'm too reckless. Well you kind of are Ari said. Thanks a lot Ryu said sarcastically. How's your head? He asked. Its fine Ari said. I should leave Ryu said standing up, before they get suspicious. Ryu left the room before Ari could say anything. And headed back to his room, on the way he ran into some other Airbending students. He tried to go around them but they blocked his way. What do you want? Ryu asked. After that everything was a blur. One of the students said something and Ryu shoved him back with an airblast. The others shot airblasts back at Ryu, who dodged them jumping into the air. And fired back, hitting each of them with airblasts. He landed in a crouch forming an Air dagger in his hand. Back off! Ryu said warningly. One of the students formed and air ball and was about to throw it at Ryu. But Ryu acted first Throwing his Air dagger down the hallway. He watched horror as the dagger flew towards the boy, embedding its self in his chest, knocking the boy over onto the floor his chest rapidly turning red. Ryu stared at what he'd done. He'd never killed anyone before. Then to make things even better one of the elder Monks walked into the Hallway and saw the body and Ryu standing nearby. What do you do? He said. It was an accident Ryu said. Then turned and ran away. He ended up near the top of the temple. His whole world was crashing down around him first the monks wanted to separate him and Ari, now he'd killed someone. What else could possibly happen? Ryu wondered. Unwilling to face anyone he remained where he was until morning. When Ari found him there you are she said. I've been looking for you. Well here I am. Ryu said. The Monks are looking for you Ari said. What do they want? Ryu asked. I don't know Ari said. Ryu sighed and stood up. They're in the training hall Ari said as Ryu left. He reached the training hall and paused in front of the doors before blowing them open with an airblast.

I'm going to try and update this story regularly.


	3. Boy in the ice

Boy in the ice

Forgot the disclaimer last time, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender if I did there'd be a season four.

Ryu's eye's snapped open. He gasped and sat up, looking around. Where was he? He was in an ice hut. He guessed he'd made it to the Northern Water Tribe. Just then, an old woman entered the hut. "You're awake" she said. "How did I get here?" Ryu asked. A scouting party found you frozen in the ice she said. You know you look a bit like the Avatar. You have the same grey eyes. Wait! The Avatar was here! Ryu said, getting excited. He's an Airbender, right? The woman nodded. He's a young Airbender named Aang. I have to go Ryu said. He started to get up, but the woman stopped him. You need to know something she said. She explained about Sozin's Comet, The Hundred Year War and the Fire Nation. Rage built up inside Ryu, as tears ran down his face. "I have to find Aang" Ryu said, hurriedly, "We're the only Airbenders left". "Right now, you need to rest" the woman said. "I've been frozen in a block of ice for a hundred years. I don't want to rest!" Ryu said, trying to stand up but falling back. "Maybe I should rest for a bit" he said. "My name is Yugoda" the woman said. "I'll be outside side if you need anything." "I'll be fine" Ryu said, lying back down. Shortly after, he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with memories of Sozin's Comet. He woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, panting. He sat up and glanced around the room. After awhile he got up and got dressed and left the room taking his Dao Swords with him. Ryu wandered around the city. It was the middle of the night, so no one was really around. He could still see signs of a battle between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. He passed one of the Fire Nation's tanks, half buried in the snow. He saw the large gap in the cities wall. He could almost imagine the size of the invasion force required to break through that wall. It made him shiver a bit. Ryu climbed up on the wall and looked out over the ocean. The Fire Nation had taken everything from him. Not that he had much to start with. His only real friend had been Ari, and now she was gone. Ryu collapsed to the ground. Tears running down his face again. "What did I do to deserve this?" he said to himself. Another thought crossed his mind. How was he supposed to find Aang? His Glider was broken. Ryu air jumped off the wall landing softly at the bottom. He had to find someone who could help him. Maybe Yugoda knew someone that could help. Ryu made it back to the ice hut he'd been in and found Yugoda right outside. Just as she had said she'd be. "I need to get to the Earth Kingdom" Ryu said. "Do you know anyone that can help?" "I believe there's an Earth Kingdom ship that's supposed to arrive in a few days" she replied. "That'll work" Ryu said, "I guess I'll hang around for a few days." Since he was going to be here awhile, Ryu thought he should get in some practice with his Dao swords. The next day, he found some Water Tribe Warriors to spar with, and to his surprise he was pretty good with the swords. Using them to channel air currents, he knocked one of the warrior's backward. He didn't want to hurt them. One of the others saw an opening and attacked. Ryu quickly spun out of the way of the sword. It passed so close that he swore he saw his reflection in the blade. Ryu elbowed the Warrior in the gut knocking him to the ground. Ryu held the tip of his Sword against the Warriors neck for a moment then backed off, letting him up. "Not bad", the warrior said, sheathing his sword. "I try", Ryu said. Just then, Yugoda walked up and said, "The supply ship is here." "That's my ride", Ryu said, sheathing his swords and running off. Unfortunately, Ryu never learned how to run using Airbending, so by the time he reached the dock the ship was pulling out. "Great!" he said, backing up a few steps, then running as fast as he could, using an air jump to land roughly on the deck of the ship. He groaned and stood up. Luckily, no one challenged his arrival. So Ryu settled down for what he thought would be a calm journey to the Earth Kingdom. About a day into the voyage, a Fire Nation ship appeared on the horizon. _I hope they leave us alone,_ Ryu thought. Any hopes of that instantly vanished, as a fire ball crashed into the deck of the ship. The Fire Nation ship launched another fire ball at them. Ryu watched it get closer, and then fired an airblast at it, hoping to deflect it. Instead, it exploded, showering him with burning fragments. Ryu covered his face to protect himself. He saw the Fire Nation pull alongside them. Soldiers quickly boarded the ship. There was no doubt in Ryu's mind that they were looking for him. "Hey!" Ryu shouted, drawing his swords, "are you looking for me?" As the wind was blowing his hair, the arrow on his forehead became visible. "An Airbender!" one of the soldiers shouted, "Kill him!" They charged at Ryu, swords drawn. Ryu brought up his swords to block the attack, then disengaged and cut the soldier across the chest. He fell to the deck of the ship. Ryu shot an airblast at the next one, knocking him back over the rail of the ship. Ryu dodged a spear that came out of nowhere and cut it in half with his swords, then punched the soldier, knocking the soldier to the deck. Ryu spun his sword and stabbed the soldier in the chest. One of the soldiers got lucky and cut Ryu across the shoulder blades. He fell to the deck and rolled over. Inhaling, Ryu then fired an air blast out of his mouth, throwing the soldier up and over the rail. After that, the others didn't seem to want to fight anymore and retreated. Ryu, thinking fast, sent an air slice towards them as they ran across to the other ship, knocking them all into the sea. He then air jumped over to the Fire Nation ship. Ryu located the ships engines, and began to disable them. It took a bit more of an effort than he thought, but he succeeded. _Time to go_, he thought to himself. Seeing no less than a dozen Firebenders and soldiers running after him, Ryu sent an air slice at them. He quickly turned and ran back towards the Earth kingdom ship, air jumping back across to safety. Only then did Ryu notice the blood running down his back. He was going to need a new shirt.

So there's chapter 4. Please read and review. Ryu's on his way to the Earth Kingdom. And yes, he will meet up with Aang in Ba Sign Se.


	4. The Earth Kingdom

The Earth Kingdom

I do not own ATLA except Ryu he's all mine

Please R&R

Ryu leaned against the rail of the ship, as it pulled the dock. After a week at sea Ryu was eager to get off the ship. As soon as the ship docked Ryu Jumped off, using Airbending to land softly on the dock. His best chance of find Aang was in Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom Capitol. Only problem was it was a long way to the city. He didn't have a Glider or Sky Bison. As He walked through the town he thought back to when he was supposed to chose a flying Bison.

"_Remember a Sky Bison is a companion for life so chose wisely." Ryu walked up to the Young Sky Bison's with an apple. All the other young Air Nomads choose a Sky Bison, But when Ryu held out his apple. None of the Sky Bison's came over to him. They seemed to be avoiding him. He had never felt so rejected._

Ryu snapped back to reality as he left the town he walked for most of the day, and then paused to rest sitting against a tree. Ryu closed his eyes for a moment. "Hey you ok?" Ryu's eye's snapped open. He saw a young man with a scar on his face standing in front of him. "I'm fine". Ryu said. Standing up. "I was just resting for a moment". Then Ryu saw the darkening sky. "So much for resting for only a moment". He said. "Where are you heading?" The young man asked. "Ba Sing Se" Ryu said. "That's where my uncle and I are going". The young Man said. Ryu then noticed an old man, sitting on the back of an Ostridge-Horse. "I'm Lee" the young man said. "That's my Uncle, Mushi." "Maybe we can travel to Ba Sign Se together". Ryu said. "I don't know" Lee said. "Junior! Be polite" Mushi said. "If the boy wants to join us then you should let him." Ryu picked up his Dao Swords and joined Lee and Mushi. Lee watched as Ryu slung the swords over his back. "You any good with those?" Lee asked. "I can hold my own" Ryu replied. "Why are you going to Ba Sign Se?" Lee asked. "I'm hoping to meet someone there" Ryu said. "Who?" Lee asked "The Avatar" Ryu replied. Ryu saw something in Lee's eye's but ignored it. He got the feeling Lee was hiding something, but ignored that too.

One week later with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph

"Hey, Aang check this out" Sokka said pulling a poster off the wall. "What is it?" Aang asked. Taking to poster from Sokka, He stared at it for a second. "Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked. "There's another Airbender out there" Aang said. "What?" Katara said. "Wanted by order of the Fire Lord" "Rouge Airbender" Aang read out loud. "Responsible for the killing of dozens of Fire Nation soldiers, use extreme caution considered armed and dangerous." We have to find him" Aang said. "I don't know Aang" Katara said. "It could just be a trick to get you out in the open" "I don't care, there's another Airbender out there, and we have to find him" Aang said. "It says he's traveling east" "I bet he's heading to Ba Sing Se" Katara said "Then that's where we're heading". Aang said.

Back with Ryu, "Lee" and "Mushi"

Ryu dodged a fire ball sending an air blast back at the Firebender Ryu glanced around and saw Lee fighting a pair of Firebenders Ryu threw an Air dagger at one of The Fire benders killing him. Lee turned around and looked at Ryu. "You're an Airbender!" he said surprised. "Come back to it later!" Ryu said back. Blocking a strike from an enemy sword and air blasting the soldier into a nearby tree, "I think that was the last one" Ryu said, looking around. "Why didn't you tell us you were an Airbender?" Lee said. "I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were Firebenders?" Ryu said back. "How did you know?" Lee asked. "It doesn't matter" Ryu said. "And I don't really care, you've had plenty of chances to kill me but didn't." "We should move on before more Firebenders show up" Ryu said pulling one of his swords out of a dead soldier. "So who are you, really?" Ryu asked. "Zuko" Lee said. "Mushi is my Uncle Iroh". "Nice to officially meet you Zuko" Ryu said as they left the Area. After another day of traveling, "Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se?" Ryu asked as they set up camp "No" Zuko said. "Once, when I was a…different person". "Have you ever been there?" Iroh asked Ryu as he made Tea. Once or twice Ryu said taking a cup, he hesitated for a second then drank it, and it tasted amazing! "This is really good". Ryu said. Thank you. Iroh said.

That night, none of them noticed as Sky Bison flew directly over their camp.

The next morning, Ryu woke up early and saw Zuko practicing with his swords. "Mind if I join you"? Ryu asked. Sure Zuko said, Ryu drew his swords and stood in front of Zuko, who attacked first Ryu blocked his attack and pushed Zuko back and counter attacked. Zuko back stepped avoiding Ryu's sword. Ryu attacked again, Zuko barely got his swords up in time to block to attack. Even though they were only practicing, Zuko augmented his Swords with fire and struck back at Ryu. He leaned back, yelling as the blade passed inches from his face. Ryu brought up his swords to block Zuko's sword, Zuko hit Ryu's sword hard to knock it out of his hand. Ryu knocked Zuko back with an Airblast effectively ending the fight before it got out of hand. They packed up camp and headed for Half-Moon bay to get a ferry to Ba Sing Se.

They didn't get very far before they ran into more Firebenders. Oh come on! Ryu said. Deflecting a Fireball with Airbending. He shot an Airblast at a nearby firebender, and threw an Air dagger at him killing him. A spear landed on the ground next to Ryu. He picked it up snapped the blade off and broke it in two. Ryu had practiced with staffs like this back at the Air Temple. Ryu spun. swinging the staffs creating a strong gust of wind, throwing all the enemy soldiers back. "You should hang on to those." Zuko said looking at the unconscious soldiers. "They might come in handy again." "Yeah maybe." Ryu said. He slipped the staffs into his belt.

They reached the bay about a day later.

"How many?" "Three" Iroh said. I'm Mushi these are my Nephews Lee and Ryu. Ryu wished Iroh hadn't used his real name. But there wasn't anything he could do about it now. As they boarded the Ferry.

Ryu allowed himself to relax a little, at least until dinner was served. Zuko spit his out complaining and Ryu simply stared at the bowl ignoring his. "I hear the captain's eating like a king while, us refuges are stuck with the scraps" Ryu looked up and saw a young man with a pair of Hook swords standing nearby.


	5. Freedom Fighter

Freedom fighter

I own nothing.

If you like Jet, you might want to skip this chapter.

Warning: Possible character death.

"Who are _you_?" Ryu asked standing up. "I'm Jet these are my Freedom Fighters." "Smellerbee and Longshot" "You want to liberate some food?" Jet asked. "Sure why not?" Ryu said. "I'm in" Zuko said. Throwing his bowl over the side. "Great" Jet said "Let's go." Zuko and Ryu snuck into the kitchen, packed up as much food as they could. And thanks to a well placed arrow, with a rope attached, they were able to get away without being seen.

With Aang

Aang walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, keeping an eye out for any signs of another Airbender. He even asked around a bit, but only got laughed at. He was really starting to give up. "Maybe Katara was right" he said to himself. And headed back to the apartment. He walked in looking depressed. "Aang what's wrong"? Katara asked. "You were right" Aang said. "I couldn't find evidence of an Airbender anywhere in the city" "This whole thing was probably a trick."

With Ryu

After they reached the other side of the lake, Jet asked them if they wanted to join the Freedom Fighters. "I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko said. "How about you?" Jet asked Ryu. "No thanks I'm not interested" Ryu said. Then he saw Jet's expression change to rage, Ryu saw it too. Iroh had heated his tea with Firebending. Ryu turned back to Jet. "Jet, relax" he said. "It's not what you think." But Jet ignored Ryu and tried to walk around him, he used a gust of wind to force Jet back. "Leave them alone!" He said loudly enough for the nearby guards to hear, they ran over. "What's going on?" One of the Guards asked. "This man tried to attack us." Ryu said. Pointing at Jet. "They're Firebenders!" Jet said drawing his hook swords and pointing at the three of them. Ryu drew his staffs and used them to fire an airblast at Jet, knocking him back several feet. "Still think I'm a Firebender?" Ryu said placing his staffs back on his belt and walked back over to Zuko and Iroh and they walked off. Ryu glanced back at Jet and had the feeling he'd see him again. Ryu boarded the train with Zuko and Iroh and sat down leaning back in his seat. He was finally getting close to Ba Sing Se. Where was he going to start looking? He'd worry about that later. Right now he enjoyed the chance to rest. But movement at the other end of the car caught his attention. Ryu turned his head and saw Jet, and then Ryu nudged Zuko and pointed out Jet. _Does he really want to start a fight, here?_ Ryu thought. His question was answered when Jet drew his hook swords. Ryu stood up drawing his staffs. "Back off" he warned. Ryu ducked as Jet swung his sword. "Let's take it outside then" Ryu said. Climbing out one of the windows, onto the roof of the train. Jet followed and a second Zuko appeared as well. "Last warning Jet!" Ryu yelled over the wind, spinning his staffs in his hands "Back off!"

With Aang

"We should stay in the City for a few more days, just in case." Katara said. "Okay" Aang said. Still feeling depressed.

With Ryu

As Ryu spun out of the way of one of Jet's swords, Zuko ran past Ryu, attacking Jet with his swords. Ryu leaped up into the air landing behind Jet. Ryu blocked Jet's attacks with his staffs and forced Jet back towards the edge. Jet balanced there for a second, and then lashed out at Ryu with a kick that hit Ryu's chest, knocking him back. He slid to the edge, his head actually hanging over the side. Ryu looked up and rolled as one of Jet's swords swung towards his face Ryu used Airbending to get upright and rejoined Zuko in attacking Jet. Together, they forced Jet back towards the edge. Ryu hit Jet with blast after blast of air until he started to lose his balance. Ryu yelled and Airkicked Jet off the ledge. He disappeared from view with a scream plummeting to his death. Ryu ran over to the edge and looked down, he didn't see Jet anywhere. He looked at Zuko.

They climbed back inside the train and sat back down, almost like nothing had happened. When they arrived at the station Ryu thought it might be best if they went separate ways. "Maybe I'll see you around," he said. "Thanks for all your help." "You're welcome." Iroh said. Ryu bowed then ran off. He asked a few questions around the city. That eventually led him to the upper ring, and since he still had to walk it took him until nightfall to reach it. But he still didn't know which house was the Avatar's, he asked a passerby who pointed him in the right direction. He walked up the steps and exhaled then knocked on the door.

A minute later a Water Tribe Girl answered. "I'm looking for Avatar Aang" Ryu said. Removing his headband, revealing his tattoo. The girl gasped, "Aang get over here!"

200+ views! Keep them coming!

Two chapters in one day! Ryu will meet Aang in the next chapter I promise. Will they get along?

Don't forget to review.


	6. Avatar Aang

Avatar Aang

I do not own ATLA

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang said. Running over then he saw Ryu, his eyes locked on Ryu's tattoo. "Hi" Ryu said. Not sure of what else to say. "Can I come in?" He asked "It's kind of chilly out here." "Sure." Katara said. Stepping aside and letting Ryu in, Ryu walked in. "You're an Airbender." Aang said. Yep. Ryu replied forming a small ball of air a few inches above his hand. Ryu saw Aang's face light up at the sight. "So who are you?" Aang asked. "I'm Ryu." Ryu said. He noticed Aang eyeing his weapons. "I'll explain everything later." Ryu said. "Right now I just need to rest for a bit." "Are you ok?" Aang asked. "I'm fine. I've just been traveling for awhile." Ryu said. Falling down more than sitting down, his chest hurt, a lot. It hurt every time he took a breath. "What's wrong with him?" Aang asked. Katara lifted up Ryu's shirt and saw a large bruise on his chest. His skin was broken in several places and bleeding, he had obviously been in a fight recently. Katara bended the water out of her pouch and started to try and heal Ryu, but Ryu pushed her away. He didn't trust her. "You need help." Katara said "you have two cracked Ribs." "Alright" Ryu said. And passed out while she was working on him, as she worked Katara noticed how much Ryu looked like Aang, he was about a year older than Aang and inch or two taller, had blackish hair that covered most of the tattoo on his forehead. He had the same grey eyes too but something was missing in them. This was an Air Nomad whose life had been torn apart by conflict Katara suspected there was more to it than just that. They moved Ryu into a spare room and let him rest. "Stay with him." Katara said to Aang. "It might be best if he wakes up seeing another Airbender."

The next morning, when Ryu woke up he had completely forgotten where he was, He panicked until he saw Aang sitting in a chair sleeping. Ryu got up noticing the bandages wrapped around his chest. He slipped his shirt on and grabbed his swords and staffs while leaving the room. He joined the others for breakfast, yawning as he sat down, grabbing an apple "How do you feel?" Katara asked. "Better" Ryu said. "Thanks for healing me." A moment later Aang joined them. "What Air Temple are you from?" "I was born at the Southern Temple, but raised at the Northern Temple." Ryu said. "Why?" Aang asked "Honestly, I don't know" Ryu replied. "I never bothered to ask." "How'd you get your tattoos?" Ryu formed two Air daggers, and threw them at the wall they hit the wall with a thud then disappeared. Ryu then stood up and formed his Airboard and jumped on and rode it around the apartment, before returning to the table. "That's just like my AirScooter!" Aang said, laughing. "Maybe we'll have a race." Ryu said smiling for the first time in a long time. Afterward they went out into Ba Sing Se Ryu wanted to buy some new cloths, his were a bit travel worn, and they were a hundred years old, a proper pair of staffs would be nice too. "Why do you carry swords?" Aang asked, as they looked around a weapon shop, "They were a gift." Ryu said after a moment. "I mostly use them to direct air currents." Ryu said. Knowing it was a lie, he was more than capable of killing someone with the swords. Ryu looked at a pair of Kunai Daggers he picked one up and spun it in his hand it was perfectly balanced for throwing. He glanced at the price then put it back it was too expensive. He and Aang left the shop and continued searching, until an earth Kingdom soldier ran up to them. "Avatar we need your help". He said out of breath. "What is it?" Aang asked. "There's a giant drill!" heading for the outer wall!" "That doesn't sound good." Ryu said. Aang pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew it Ryu didn't hear anything but a moment later a Sky Bison appeared and landed in front of them. Aang and the other got on board but Ryu hesitated. "What's wrong?" Aang asked. "Nothing, I've just never ridden on a Sky Bison before." Ryu said. "Don't you have one?" Aang asked. "No." Ryu said Air jumping onto Appa's saddle. Thankfully Aang didn't pursue the subject. When they reached the outer wall the drill was nearly at the wall. "How do we stop that thing?" Aang asked. "While you figure that out I'm going after that control tower." Ryu said snatching Aang's glider from him, opening it and taking off.

Please read and review it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing.


	7. The Drill

The Drill

Note: I've started adding line breaks between paragraphs I'll go back and edit the other chapters adding quotations and stuff eventually but I'm lazy, and have other stories to work on as well.

Again I don't own ATLA

Ryu ignored Aang's protests as he flew towards the giant drill, it wasn't until he got really close that fireballs started flying towards him he dodged them and landed at the base of the tower, swinging Aang's staff. He knocked the Fire Benders off the drill he tucked Aang's staff into his belt and started to climb.

Ironically Ryu had never been a fan of heights. He slowly climbed up the side of the tower he _really_ hoped there weren't any Fire benders below him, he was an easy target. To answer him a fireball flew past his face, he yelled and lost his grip falling a few feet before catching onto the tower he yelled again, it felt like his was being pulled out of its socket. He grabbed onto the tower with his other arm and got a good foothold. He rested there for a moment to catch his breath.

Ryu kept climbing as fireballs continued flying past him. Eventually he reached the top of the tower he hit his head on something and looked up to see a trap door, Ryu reached up and turned the handle and eased the door open slowly enough so he could see in. Then opened it all the way and silently climbed up inside. Once inside he didn't see much just a few consoles with people sitting at them, he saw three chairs in the center all of which were empty. Ryu swung Aang's staff knocking everyone against the wall knocking them out then moved forward and looked at one of the consoles.

How was he supposed to shut this thing down? Ryu pulled one of the levers but nothing happened. He tried another one but it made the drill speed up, "definitely not that one." Ryu said to himself pushing the lever back. He went over to one of the crew members and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall.

"How do I stop this thing?" he demanded holding an air dagger to the man's neck, the man clamped his mouth shut. "Wrong answer." Ryu said. Knocking him back out. He turned to leave but found his way blocked by three teenage girls. "Who are you?" he said. In answer one of them threw a knife at him, Ryu knocked it aside with a gust of air. "The Avatar!" The girl in Fire Nation armor said. Then shot a blue ball of fire at him, Ryu dodged it spinning aside, Drawing his swords.

"Sorry to disappoint you but… no" "I'm not the Avatar" Ryu said. The girl wearing pink jumped into the air, Ryu watched her and hit her mid-air with an airblast. Knocking her out of the air. He shot another airblast at the girl in the armor at the same time she fire a fireball at him, when the two collided, it caused an explosion throwing Ryu out of one of the windows. Ryu turned over mid-air, and opened Aang's glider. Landing on the main body of the drill and running to a stop.

He turned and looked back up at the smoking tower, but the drill was still running. He saw Aang at the other end by the wall dodging falling rocks. He looked like he was trying to cut through the drill's metal shell. Ryu ran over to him. "Need some help?" he asked. Yeah I just need you to… Duck! Ryu ducked just as a blue fireball flew over his head. Ryu turned around to see the girl in fire nation armor. "Azula!" Aang said.

Ryu fired an Airblast at her which she dodged by jumping into the air, sending fire balls at him and Aang. Ryu and Aang dodged them easily enough, Ryu tossed Aang his staff and drew his staffs he'd lost his swords during the explosion in the tower. "I'll handle her," "you take down the drill!" Ryu said deflecting a fire blast. Aang turned and ran back to where he'd been cutting into the drill.

Ryu sent a gust of wind towards Azula which she dodged, firing a fire blast back at Ryu, He leapt into the air to avoid it, Ryu landed throwing an air dagger at Azula, one of the advantages of the air dagger was it was hard to see in flight, Azula didn't see it until the last second and barely managed to move out of the way of it in time. Seizing the advantage, Ryu shot several airblasts at her pushing her back by keeping her busy dodging the shots. Ryu swung his staffs making an air slice that hit Azula knocking her over the side.

Thinking the fight was over Ryu turned his back to her replacing his staffs on his hips, He took maybe three steps before he heard something behind him and turned in time to see Azula land back on the drill. "Oh come on!" Ryu said as the other two girls appeared. The girl in pink jumped into the air and landed in front of Ryu and it him in the shoulder it didn't hurt but when he tried to bend at her he found he couldn't bend. He swung his staffs at her. She nimbly dodged out of the way and hit his other shoulder Ryu swung his staffs again, this time he hit her.

She leaped back away from him Ryu wondered what she was doing until he saw arrows flying towards him. He managed to knock them out of the air with his staffs, but lost them in the process. "Aang... help!" He yelled as the gloomy looking girl produced a knife and threw it at him, Ryu dodged the knife but while he was distracted she fired more arrows at Ryu.

Back near the wall Aang heard Ryu's call for help and looked up to see the arrows hit his chest, NO! He yelled as Ryu fell. Suddenly Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow. He raised his arm and brought it down creating an air slice powerful enough to cut the drill roughly in half, he shot an airblast throwing the three girls back off the drill, after a few moments Aang's eyes and tattoos returned to normal and he collapsed. Aang stood up and rushed over to Ryu, there were three small arrows in his chest.

Aang didn't want to risk pulling the arrows out so he left them in he picked up Ryu and air jumped off the drill to the ground, where Katara, Sokka and Toph were waiting for him. Katara gasped when she saw Ryu. "Can you heal him?" Aang asked. "I don't know." Katara said. "You have to try!" Aang said. Katara Started to try and heal Ryu. But after a moment she stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Aang asked. "I'm sorry Aang" Katara said. "He's gone."

Is Ryu really dead? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


	8. Spirit World

Spirit world

Ryu opened his eyes, where was he? The last thing he remembered was being shot by that girl. Ryu slowly stood up and looked around. He wasn't in the Earth Kingdom, that much he knew. He walked around trying to find someone he had no idea how long he searched. But eventually he gave up and laid down under a tree.

It wasn't long before tears started to flow. He was completely alone here. After a moment or two, a hand touched his shoulder. He rolled over and saw a girl wearing Air Nomad cloths. "Ari?" he asked. "Hey Ryu." Ari said. "Where am I?" Ryu asked sitting up. Ari sat down next to him. "You're in the Spirit World" Ari said. "What am I doing here?" "Well… you died" Ari said. "Oh." Ryu said. "I thought you were really brave fighting those girls." "Thanks." "I guess" Ryu said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"They thought it would be best if you saw someone you knew." Ari said. "Who?" Ryu asked. "The past Avatars" Ari said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, "back at the Air Temple" Ryu said wrapping his arm around Ari as tears rolled down her face. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." "But you have to." Ari said. "You're not supposed to be here." "You need to go back." "I don't want to go back," I'd rather stay here with you." Ryu said. "You have to." Ari said your friends miss you." Ari said.

She waved her arm and an image appeared like a TV. As Ryu watched he was himself lying on Appa's saddle, they were flying back towards Ba Sing Se with his body. Aang looked the most affected. He had just met another surviving Air Bender, only to watch him be killed by Azula. "Maybe I should go back." Ryu said as he watched. "It wouldn't be fair to Aang." He said. "Promise you'll be back." Ari said. "My friend is the Avatar." "Of course I'll be back." Ryu said. "Wait!" Ari said "One more thing." Ari handed him a necklace, Monk Gyatso says he's proud of Aang. "Is that all?" No Ari said. She walked up to him and kissed him. Ryu turned and left in a hurry afraid if he waited any longer he'd change his mind. He reached a large door way and walked through it.

Back on Appa's saddle Ryu opened his eyes and gasped coughing, trying to catch his breath. Ryu! Everyone exclaimed. Ryu sat there for a moment panting before saying. "Hey guys." "How are you here?" Aang asked. "I was in the Spirit World" Ryu said. "I meet someone, who said I had to go back" "Who?" Aang asked "That reminds me" Ryu said. Holding out Gyatso's necklace. "Gyatso says he's proud of you Aang." Aang took the necklace from Ryu. They flew the rest of the way back mostly in silence. Ryu was too tired to talk anyway and fell asleep on Appa's saddle.

He woke up the next day in his room he wondered briefly how long he'd been sleeping his question was answered when Katara entered his room. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Better." Ryu said sitting up. A thought occurred to him. "What day is it?" When Katara told him his face fell. "What's wrong?" Katara asked. "It's nothing" Ryu said lying back down. He heard Katara leave then rolled over facing the door. Yesterday had been his birthday. He had died on his birthday. After a while he got up and joined the others in the main part of the apartment.

"Hey, Aang can I talk to you about something?" Ryu said. "Sure what is it?" "Is it possible to bring someone back from the Spirit World?" "Who do you want to bring back?" Aang asked. "Never mind that, is it possible?" Ryu asked again. I suppose you could use the Spirit Portal at the North Pole Aang said. "Why?" "I want to bring back my friend Ari, she's trapped there." "I don't know Ryu." "You shouldn't tamper with the Spirits." "Promise you'll at least think about it first." Aang said. "Sure." Ryu said.

"Thanks Aang." Ryu said walking off in truth he had no intention of waiting, he was going to get Ari back no matter what it took. And there was one Spirit he knew who could help: Koh.

I'm sorry but I'm starting to lose inspiration for writing the story. I'll post the next chapter soon but I really do need your opinions they do matter to keep going with this story.


	9. Authors note

Authors Note.

I'm so sorry for the fake update but I'm going to back off "Rouge Airbender" for a bit and work on my other stories mainly "Rise of the Nightfury" I'll post the next chapter for "Rouge Airbender" soon probably tomorrow if I get it finished, I swear I'm still working on it.


	10. Ari

Ari

I do not own ATLA

Later that same night Ryu snuck out of the apartment, He found Appa out back and woke him up. "You and I are going for a little trip." Ryu said air jumping onto Appa's head. "So you were just going to leave anyway." Ryu spun around drawing his staffs. He lowered his staffs when he saw Aang sitting on Appa's saddle.

"You said you'd think about this." Aang said. "Sorry Aang but this is something I have to do." "You can't stop me." "I wasn't going to." Aang said. "I'm coming with you." "Really?" Ryu asked. "Yeah." Aang said. "Are you sure?" "I'm the Avatar remember, the bridge between worlds." "Alright." Ryu said sitting down in Appa's saddle. "Let's go then." "Appa yip, yip!" The Sky Bison took off heading for the North Pole. Ryu leaned against the side of the saddle.

"So any idea on how we're going to do this?" He asked. "I don't know." Aang said "As far as I know Avatar Wan sealed the Spirit Portals." "Who?" "The very first Avatar" Aang said. "Only an Avatar can reopen a Spirit Portal." "Perfect." Ryu said. "But it may still be possible to take a person through." "There's something we should do first." Aang said. They landed just outside Ba Sing Se. "Why are we landing?" Ryu asked. "There's someone we should talk to." Aang said. "Who?" "Avatar Roku." Aang said. "I don't know if I told you but I'm a Spiritual failure." Ryu said. "Don't worry when I call Roku he'll appear to both of us." "I hope so." Ryu said sitting next to Aang. After a moment or two, Avatar Roku appeared in front of Aang and Ryu, It startled Ryu and he flinched back a bit. "Avatar Roku." Aang said. "My friend wants to bring a person back from the Spirit World is it even possible?" Roku looked back and forth from Aang to Ryu. "Yes." he said. "But be careful, the Spirits there may try and stop you." "How are we supposed to find my friend?" Ryu asked. "The Spirit Koh knows where she is." Roku said. "You'll have to get him to tell you." "Fine." Ryu said. With that Roku disappeared. Ryu and Aang climbed back on Appa and took off again.

As Aang flew Appa Ryu sat back in the saddle thinking about how he was going to deal with Koh the face stealer. The answer was simple a mask if he wore a mask Koh wouldn't be able to see his face. "Are you sure this Spirit Portal thing will work?" Ryu asked after awhile. "We can always try the Spirit oasis." Aang said. "That could work." Ryu said. The rest of the trip was uneventful and they reached the Northern Air Temple in about three days thanks to a good tail wind. Ryu wasn't sure about stopping here he'd rather keep going straight to the North Pole. Appa landed in the same court yard he'd taken off from a hundred years ago. Aang jumped down off Appa followed by Ryu. They were greeted by the leader of the machinist. "Aang what are you doing here?" "We only sent out the messenger today." "Since I'm here what is it?" Aang asked. "Follow me." "Who's you're friend?" "Ryu, He's an Airbender." They followed the machinist inside where Ryu was tackled almost immediately by a girl.

It took Ryu's brain a second to processes that it was Ari! Ari! He said standing up. "Ari… what… how are you here?" He managed to say. Once he got past his shock. "Never mind I'm just glad you're here." Ryu said. "So what now?" "Do we just go back to Ba Sing Se?" Ryu asked. "No sense in leaving we just got here." Aang said. "We'll leave tomorrow." "Great." Ryu said. "Looking at Ari. Do you have your staff?" He asked Ari. "It's in my room." She replied. Let's go then Ryu said grabbing Ari's hand, leading her through the temple. They stopped at Ari's room to get her staff then continued on. "Ryu where are we going?" Ari asked as they climbed higher and higher until they reached the highest point in the Temple. Ryu walked them to the edge and asked. "Do you trust me?" "Yes." Ari answered. "With your life?" "Of course." Ryu grabbed Ari's other hand and leaped off the ledge with her.

They fell towards the ground headfirst Ryu, held on to Ari with one hand as they fell watching as the ground rushed up at them Ryu saw people pointing at them, at the last possible moment Ryu opened the glider and pulled up still holding on to Ari, Ryu circled the Temple a couple times before landing back on the roof. They stood there for a few seconds. "So what now?" Ryu asked. Whatever might have happened next was interrupted by Aang landing next to them, he looked worried. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked. "I had a vision, Katara's in danger." Aang said. "We have to get back to Ba Sing Se." The three of them took off and flew back to the court yard where Appa was waiting they jumped on and took off quickly.

"So what's this about?" Ryu asked after awhile. "I had a vision of Katara surrounded, fighting Firebenders." Aang said. "Firebenders in Ba Sing Se?" Ari asked. "I guess it's possible." Ryu said. He started to say something else but stopped when he saw a glow on the horizon he didn't need to ask what it was Ba Sing Se was burning.

Please read and review.


	11. Theshold of Destiny

Threshold of destiny

I do not own ATLA

As they got closer to Ba Sing Se Ryu could see the columns of smoke rising above the city. How could this have happened so fast? He could see Earthbenders and Firebenders fighting throughout the city. They were supposed to find Katara in the middle of all that? Aang landed Appa near the middle ring and they all jumped off. "You'd better take off buddy." Aang said and the Bison took off again.

They snuck into the city without being seen and hid in a dark alley. "Stay here and stay out of sight." Ryu said to Aang "What, why?" "Because Ari and I will blend in better than you will." Ryu said. "If the Fire Nation finds out the Avatar is here its game over." "We'll check the apartment first then the areas around it for Katara, Sokka and Toph." "If we're not back in a couple hours get out of the city." Ryu and Ari then turned and ran into the city leaving Aang alone. "You sure he's going to be ok?" Ari asked as they ran. "He'll be fine." Ryu said. They got about halfway to the upper ring before Firebenders appeared in front of them.

Ryu drew his staffs and swung them at the Firebenders knocking them all back clearing their way. Until Dai Li agents also appeared. They shot rock gloves at Ryu and Ari Ryu swung his staffs again destroying the gloves before they could attach to him or Ari. Ari shot an airblast at the Dai Li but they raised an earth wall and blocked it. Ryu really wished he had his swords as he jumped over the wall as it was lowered and hit the nearest Dai Li agent in the side of the head and fired and airblast at another one.

Ryu saw Ari swing her staff like a bat hitting a Dai Li agent in the chest then knocked another back with an airblast. Ryu smiled a little Ari was a great airbender but unlike him she didn't have her tattoos yet. A rock slammed into Ryu's chest knocking him out of his daydream and to the ground. A Dai Li agent pinned him to the ground with rock shackles and approached Ryu but was blown back by Ari and the shackles disappeared for a second Ryu wondered how, than he saw Toph. "Toph!" Ryu said standing up. "Have you seen Katara?"

You're the first I've seen since the coup started, we all got separated. "The what?" Ryu and Ari asked. "Azula's leading a coup against the Earth King with the Dai Li, their taking over the city." "That explains a lot" Ryu said. "Where's Azula now?" he asked. "In the Earth King's Palace." Toph said. "What are you thinking?" Ari asked "I'm thinking we take back Ba Sing Se." Ryu said. "We should go back and get Aang first." The three of them went back to find Aang, they found him in the same alley sobbing into Katara's arms there was a dead Fire Nation soldier nearby, Aang was holding a bloody dagger in his hand.

Katara looked up and saw them. "How could you leave Aang by himself?" She asked angrily. "I thought he could handle himself." Ryu said. Ryu took the dagger from Aang. "Azula has taken over the city." He explained. "We have to take it back." "Let's go." Aang said surprising everyone.

Instead of walking Aang called Appa with his bison whistle, he landed and they took off for the Palace. It was a good thing it was dark because Appa was a very large target. Once they got close to the Palace they started taking surface to air fire from Dai Li agents and Firebenders. Between Aang and Ryu they were able to deflect most of the shots before they got close enough to do and real damage.

Appa landed at the top of the large stair case then took off again eager to get out of the line of fire. Firebenders surrounded them but were blown back by Ryu, Aang and Ari and they ran into to the palace. Going down a large hallway Ryu asked. "Toph where's the Throne room?" "How should I know?" Toph said earthbending some Dai Li agents. "I say we leave Ba Sing Se." Ryu kicked open one of the doors in the hallway it wasn't the throne room so he moved on to the next door kicking it open too, still not the right room.

Royal Firebenders appeared at the end of the hall and sent a wave of fire at them Ryu jumped in front and swung his staffs deflecting the wave up into the ceiling, then firing airblasts at the Firebenders but they blocked them. "That has to be it they wouldn't defend it like that otherwise." Ryu said deflecting another fire ball and sending an Airslice back at them. Knocking them back against the wall, Aang and Ryu fired powerful airblast at the doors blowing them open and they rushed inside.

There was Azula sitting on the Throne, Zuko standing next to her. Ryu was surprised to see Zuko there. Ryu wasn't going to waste any time and sent an Airslice at Azula cutting the throne in two as she jumped off it shooting fireballs at Ryu who rolled and dodged them, throwing an Air dagger at Azula but missed. Ryu lined up another but a fire ball landed in between them knocking him back a little, Ryu stumbled backward firing an Airblast at Zuko before falling over backwards, Zuko punched a fire ball at Ryu who rolled and avoided it, barely. A gust of wind knocked Zuko back and Ryu saw Ari in front of him, he stood up and helped her push Zuko back, Zuko formed two fire whips and whipped them at Ryu and Ari. They dodged the whips easily enough but Ryu got distracted when he looked over at Aang and Katara fighting Dai Li by the time he saw the fire whips coming at him it was too late.

Ryu felt the fire whips cut across his chest. He yelled and fell to the floor, he heard Ari yell his name and saw Aang whip around and Azula start to channel lightening. He tried to get up but couldn't move, he saw Aang enter the Avatar State. He heard the clap of thunder and saw the flash of light as Azula shot him. Aang fell to the ground. A moment later Ryu felt a strange tingling running down his tattoo. It glowed briefly and Ryu stood up. Both Zuko and Azula stared at him in shock they both fired fireballs at him but Ryu caught them and shot them back at Azula and Zuko Azula fired another one at Ryu who tried to deflect it but didn't do it fast enough, The Fire ball grazed the right side of his head and he fell to the ground.

Surprise! Ryu's an Avatar, or is he? we'll find out in the next chapter.

Please read and review


	12. Destiny

Destiny

When Ryu opened his eyes, this time he knew exactly where he was. He was in the Spirit World…again. "_Great."_ Ryu thought as he stood up and looked around, he was in the exact same place he had been last time he was here. Everything was the same except the boy who jumped down from the tree in front of Ryu. "Who are you?" Ryu asked reaching for his staffs that he only now realized he didn't have. "The simple answer." the boy said. "I'm you." "Well sort of." "What do you mean?" Ryu asked. "I'm confused." Ryu said "how can you be me?" "When Aang was shot by Azula part of his Avatar Spirit latched onto you." "That's me." "I took this form so I wouldn't scare you." "I don't understand, why me?" Ryu asked.

"Your Aang's brother." The boy said. "I can't be Aang's brother, were nothing alike." Ryu said. "Exactly." the boy said. "You are two sides of the same coin, Yin and Yang, good and evil, light and dark." "I still don't understand." "If Aang's good does that make me evil?" "No." the boy said "You make you evil your choices define you." "I've made a lot of bad choices." Ryu said. "And now you have a second chance." The boy said.

"Does this mean I'm the Avatar now?" "No." the boy said "You can only bend Fire and Air." "Can I use the Avatar State?" "Again no." the boy said. "That was a onetime deal to save your life." "Oh." Ryu said slightly disappointed. "Where exactly am I?" "I mean in the real world?" "I'll show you." A screen appeared just like last time and Ryu saw himself lying on a bed. Bandages crisscrossed his chest there was a bandage on the right side of his head as well. His hair was longer. "How long have I been out?" Ryu asked. "Just over two weeks." The boy said. "Can I go back?" "Sure." the boy said but first you need to know something.

"You're fate may be sealed, but you can pick you own destiny make sure you pick the right one."

With that Ryu's eye's snapped open and he looked around he saw Fire Nation emblems on the wall and almost had a heart attack he jumped out of bed and grabbed his staffs and slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway from the swaying he had to guess he was on a Fire Nation ship. He stopped when he heard footsteps heading his direction and ducked into a nearby room closing the door silently behind him. "Ryu?" a voice said. Ryu spun around raising his staffs and saw Aang. He relaxed and lowered his staffs. "Aang what's going on?" Ryu asked. "Why are we on board a Fire Nation ship?" Aang explained what had happened after Ba Sing Se. "Katara told me you Firebended." Aang said. "How?" Ryu explained everything to Aang as best he could. Ending with the fact he was Aang's older brother. "It makes sense if you think about it." Ryu said "we're both really powerful Airbenders, I was even born at the Southern Temple remember?"

"I never found out why they moved me to the Northern Temple." At that moment Ari and Katara entered the room, when Ari saw Ryu she launched herself into Ryu's arms almost crushing him in a hug. "You're awake!" she said. "We thought you had died." "I'm fine Ari." Ryu said letting go of her. And saw the bandages on his chest had bleed through. "Maybe not." He said. "You need a healing session." Katara said. He and Katara went back to Ryu's room once there Katara took the old bandages off Ryu and started healing his chest without meaning to she noticed how good of shape he was in. Much better than Aang, She shook her self and continued to heal Ryu. "Something wrong he asked?" "No I'm fine." Katara said. "Why don't we move to your face?" She took the bandage off his head and Ryu felt a cooling sensation on his face. "How's it look?" he asked. Katara formed a mirror out of water and handed it to Ryu. He looked at his reflection. "Great now I look like Zuko." He said. "It's not that bad." Katara said. "Your scar is a lot smaller than his." "How do you know?" Ryu asked. "Never mind." He said when she glared at him. "You should leave the bandages off for a while." Katara said and let the wound breath." "You should rest as well." Then she left the room.

Ryu laid down on his bed and after a moment tried to form a fire ball in his hand and to his surprise a blue flame appeared, he yelped and jumped back falling off the bed onto the floor he heard laughing and looked towards the door and saw Ari standing there. "Some Firebender you are." she said still laughing "Afraid of your own fire." "I wasn't afraid." Ryu said standing up "It just startled me." "Sure it did." Ari said. "The ship's drawing too much attention so we're taking off on Appa." She added. "Why." "We were attacked by a Fire Nation ship while you were still asleep." Ari explained. "We drove them off but they'll be on the lookout for us." "We have to go into hiding." "Where?" "The last place anyone would think to look." "The Fire Nation." "We'll be hiding in plain sight until the Invasion on the day of black sun." "Until we get Fire Nation disguises wear this." Ari handed Ryu a Fire Nation robe and he put it on. And walked out onto the deck of the ship with the others and climbed on Appa, a second later Appa took off.

Sorry if updates get slow in the future working on four stories at once is _a lot_ of work. I will neither confirm nor deny one is a Legend of Korra story.

As usual read and review I really appreciate it.


	13. Note

Note

I saw one of my reviews and thought I'd address the issues. Without giving away any of the story

I know I have problems with run on sentences and grammar and stuff I'm working on it with a Beta reader.

As for the title "Rouge Airbender." I know its spelled wrong I just don't feel like changing it.

Ryu invented two techniques called the "Airboard" and the "Airdagger"

but the "Airboard" earned him his tattoos

Ryu is supposed to be that way, he's the total opposite of Aang War changes you.

As for how he survived in the ice just go with it.

As for Ari I never really liked that they separated the boys and girls, Ari wasn't originally going to be in the story, we'll find out more about Ari when there hiding in the Fire Nation.

Also I cannot reply or PM Guest accounts


	14. Headband

Headband

I do not own ATLA

Wow 1000+ views! I never thought I'd get that many, continue to support my story by reading and leaving reviews.

"Remind me how exactly this is a good idea?" Ryu asked as Appa touched down. "Relax Ryu." Aang said "Once we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll fit right in with everyone else." "Sure." Ryu said, clearly unconvinced. They stole some clothes from a clothes line. For Aang it was a school uniform, Katara and Ari ended up with almost the same dress. (Ryu had a disguise similar to Aang's in the search part two except he didn't need the headband his hair was long enough to cover his tattoo.)

They went into a nearby town to get something to eat but Aang hesitated. "We're going to a meat place?" he said uncomfortably. "Come on Aang." Ryu said "Everyone here eats meat." "Maybe you can just get a bowl of rice?" Ari suggested. "Well okay." Aang said and followed them inside.

Once inside however Aang started to feel sick, running outside to throw up. After a moment Ryu got up and followed him. He got outside just in time to see Aang get dragged off by two soldiers. He was struggling not to panic as Ryu followed them. What happened? Did they find out Aang was the Avatar? No, if they knew Aang was the Avatar they'd just killed him right?

Only when they reached a Fire Nation school did Ryu piece everything together. Aang was wearing a school uniform and they must have thought he had cut class.

Ryu relaxed, believing that if Aang kept calm and made it through the day he'd be fine. Ryu went back to the restaurant. "Where's Aang?" Katara asked when he sat down. "He'll be fine." Ryu said "It's nothing to worry about."

When the food they ordered arrived Katara stared at Ryu while he ate his steak. "What?" he asked his mouth half-full. "I can't believe you're Aang's brother," she said. "You're so different." "Quiet!" Ryu hissed at Katara. "You'll get us caught." At the end of the day Ryu went back to the school to get Aang. He saw Aang talking to some of the kids. He heard the name Kuzon and guessed that had to be Aang.

"Kuzon, Time to go." Ryu said. "Who are you?" A teacher asked. "I'm... "Lu Ten, Kuzon's brother." Ryu thought fast. "Can I go to play hide and explode with them?" Aang asked.

"Well…Okay." Ryu said. Just be back by 's going to kill me. Ryu thought as he walked away, sure enough when Ryu got back to the cave she started yelling at him.

"Katara calm down," Ryu said. "He'll be fine."

"That's the same thing you said at Ba Sing Se, and look what happened!" She yelled at him. "You're blaming me for that?" Ryu yelled back. "It's not my fault Aang can't defend himself!"

"You left him by himself!" Katara said. "Aang needs to learn to fight." Ryu said calmly. "And when I say fight I mean kill." "How do you expect him to kill the Fire Lord, if he won't kill anyone?" Just then Aang showed up.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Katara said. "Ryu didn't tell you? I enrolled in a Fire Nation school." Aang said proudly.

"Enrolled in what?" Katara asked. "A Fire Nation School." Aang said sitting down. "I don't want to kill you're excitement Aang, but this sounds like a really bad idea." Ryu said.

"I don't think you should go back." Sokka grumbled.

"Why not? I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid."

"Fine." Ryu sighed in defeat. "Flameo, hotman!" Aang said standing up and running off. Ryu looked at Katara who just shrugged. After a moment or two Ryu got up and followed him. "Aang we need to talk." Ryu said.

"What about?" Aang asked.

"I think you need to learn how to fight." Ryu said. "I already know how to fight." Aang said. "No, I mean fight and kill." Ryu said forming an air dagger. throwing it at a head sized rock nearby. When the dagger hit the rock it shattered.

"Whoa!" Aang said. "Now you try." Ryu said. "I don't know." Aang said. Ryu sighed "Alright, at least carry this." He said handing Aang a Fire Nation dagger and belt. "I know you can use it." Aang frowned but took the dagger and belt anyway and went back into the main part of the cave.

The next day Aang went back to the Fire Nation School with Ryu. When Ryu returned at the end of the day, he stepped in to see Aang fighting another student. He was surprised at first until he saw Aang wasn't fighting back only dodging the attacks. But it seemed to be working, because the other student fell to the ground. Then the headmaster appeared.

"Picking fights on your second day?" He said, clearly disappointed. "We need to discus you punishment. Bring your parents to my office."

"Parents? But..." Aang said. Ryu took a few steps forward "Actually sir, we're both orphans. Our parents were killed in the war."

"Very well. But if you're brother acts up again, I'll send him to reform school, by which I mean the coal mines."

"Don't worry I'll sort him out." Ryu said taping one of his staffs. "That's what I like to hear." The headmaster said.

As they left the school Aang asked. "You're not really going to hit me are you?"

"What? Of course not." Ryu said. "I never said anything about Fire bending though." Aang's eyes widened as Ryu formed a fire ball in his hand. Aang ran off with Ryu chasing him. Ryu wasn't trying to hurt Aang but by the time they got back to the cave there were burn marks on Aang's cloths.

Then Aang told them about his plans for a secret dance party.

"This sounds like a really bad idea." Ryu said but agreed. When the students arrived Ryu hung back by the wall watching as Aang talked to them, somehow he got everyone dancing, the music was pretty good too. He looked over at Ari and Katara then walked over and held his hand out to Ari.

"Come on." He said.

"I don't Ryu, there are so many people..." Ari said, unsure of herself. "Ignore them." Ryu said. "It's just us right now." He led Ari onto the dance floor. They bowed to each other, and then Ari swung a kick at Ryu who ducked. To everyone else it looked almost like they were fighting and soon after Aang and Katara joined them.

As the music built their strikes, then grew quicker until the song ended. Ryu stood there with Ari panting. "There he is, the boy with the headband!" Ryu spun around and saw the Headmaster. "Aang time to go!" Ryu said grabbing his sleeve. While the other students distracted the Headmaster they made their escape out the back of the cave.


	15. Stolen

Stolen

I do not own ATLA

That night after they landed, everyone was asleep except Ryu, who sat up nearby. He was trying to meditate but it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, a scream startled him and he jumped up. Looking around, he thought it may have been one of his friends, but they were all still asleep. Ryu closed his eyes again, this time seeing a flash of the Northern Air Temple just after being attacked. "No!" He yelled when he saw the smoke raising into the sky. The image changed, and he was now at the Temple walking through it. He saw dead Air Nomads everywhere. He covered his face from the smell of burning flesh, and continued to walk trying not to look at the burnt corpses. He heard the sounds of fighting and rushed towards them hoping to find a survivor.

But when he rounded a corner it was himself, attacking his friends with fire. Ryu stood there in shock as they all fell, until he saw Ari fall by his own hand. "No!" He shouted trying to shoot a fire ball, but all that happened was a little puff of smoke. He quickly tried to fire an air blast but that didn't work either. Ryu looked down at his hands and realized: he couldn't bend! The other Ryu turned around smiling and shot a fire ball at him.

Just before it reached him, Ryu woke up with a yell. "Are you okay?" Sokka asked. "I'm fine," Ryu said. "Just a bad dream." I was back at the Air Temple, just after the attack, you were all there to. I watched as I killed each of you." They all looked at him strange.

"What?" Toph asked.

"It was just a dream right?" Ryu said.

"Yeah… sure." Aang said. Ryu went back to sleep but was woken up by Aang, who seemed disturbed by something. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked sitting up.

"Believe me we tried everything we could." Katara said. "What?" Ryu asked seeing their faces. "They took Ari." Aang said. "What!?" Ryu exclaimed, standing up. "Who took her?" Ryu asked "Spirits." Aang said. "We did everything we could."

"Obviously you didn't! Or she'd still be here!" Ryu yelled sending a fire ball into a nearby tree. "This is your fault!" he yelled pointing at Aang. "If you could fight maybe she'd still be here!"

"Don't yell at him!" Katara yelled back at Ryu. Ryu stood there his anger boiling.

"We'll get her back." Aang said.

"How?" Ryu asked. "Roku." Aang said simply. "He can tell us who took Ari."

"Alright, fine." Ryu said, He and Aang left the camp to talk to Roku. Like before Roku appeared in front of them.

"I know what you want." He said. "And no." "Your friend was taken because Ryu was being too reckless." "Until he calm's down she will remain in the Spirit World."

"You can't do that!" Ryu yelled standing up.

"Ryu calm down." Aang said. "No." Ryu said. "I want Ari back, and no one's going to stop me."

Ryu walked some distance away and sat down concentrating trying to enter the Spirit World. A minute later to his surprise he entered it.

"Where was he?" Ryu asked himself. It looked like a swamp. A noise made Ryu spin around and he saw Aang standing behind him.

"Ryu, don't do this." Aang said "You shouldn't mess with the spirits."

"I don't care." Ryu said turning back around and continuing to walk.

Aang caught up with him again. "I can't let you do this," He said. "At least, not by yourself."

"Thanks Aang." Ryu smiled. When they came to a cave they both paused, knowing exactly who was inside.

"Koh." Ryu hissed. "If he didn't take Ari, I'll bet you anything he knows who did." They walked forward into Koh's lair.

"Remember, no emotion." Aang reminded Ryu as they went deeper into Koh's lair. A noise caused Ryu to spin around and Koh was standing right in front of him. He chuckled and said, "The Avatar and Rogue Airbender... what brings you to my lair?"

"We're looking for someone." Ryu said."An Airbender named Ari."

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Koh said. "Because you're the oldest Spirit there is" Ryu said.

"I'll tell you, but first I want something." Koh said. Ryu drew his staff and hit Koh across the face. "Listen you overgrown centipede." Ryu said. "My best friend was kidnapped by spirits and I'm in no mood for games. Now: tell me where she is." Aang wasn't sure what was more frightening the fact Ryu had attacked Koh or the fact he'd remained completely emotionless the whole time.

"You really are a Rogue," Koh chuckled. "Not many people could do that." I'll tell you who took your friend." Koh leaned in and whispered the name into Ryu's ear.

"Vaatu."

Ryu's eye widened when he heard the name. "Good luck." Koh said and disappeared. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Ryu said.

When they returned, Ryu told Aang who had taken Ari.

"The Dark Spirit Vaatu has Ari." He said.

"How can he have Ari?" Aang asked. "I thought Avatar Wan locked him up."

"That doesn't mean he can't control other Spirits." Ryu pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Aang asked.

"I go after Vaatu." Ryu answered.

"No!" Aang said "We have to stick together." "We can't." Ryu said. "You all have to deal with the Fire Nation."

"He's right." Katara said. "We don't have time to go on a big Spirit World journey."

"I'll stick around for a few more days then leave." Ryu said.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Aang asked.

"I don't want you putting yourselves in danger for me." Ryu said. The others didn't like it but agreed.

The next day Ryu went into the nearby village and purchased a pair of Kodachi Swords.

"So I guess this is it." Ryu muttered sadly as Hei Bai appeared to take him to the Spirit world.

"I guess so." Aang replied sadly.

"Bye Aang."Ryu said and climbed on Hei Bai then vanished.


	16. Sozin's Comet

"Rogue Airbender"

I do not own ATLA

I apologize for any confusion but this is actually chapter one the final chapter is sacrifice

Prologue

Ryu stood in the middle of a sparring circle holding a staff (not a glider staff, just a staff). He was surrounded by other airbenders, some of which were twice as old as him. Suddenly, he spun around and shot an air blast, throwing one of the airbenders back. Ryu easily dodged their attacks. He was saving his attacks until they had tired themselves out. Ryu knew the elder monks were watching him. Why exactly, he didn't know.

But he knew something was up. They never wanted to watch him fight. Ryu dodged an air blast and fired one back at the airbender who'd fired it. As the others closed in on him, he decided that he had enough and slammed the end of the staff on the floor, creating a wind vortex around him. The airbenders cautiously moved back. Ryu stood in the center of the circle looking at the elder monks.

"What was the point of this?" Ryu demanded, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Storm clouds are gathering Ryu we need warriors to protect us." one of the Monks said "You have a talent for battle that hasn't been seen in Air Nomads in generations."

"Okay…" Ryu said still wondering where this was going. "You and the Avatar must defend us." Ryu couldn't take it any more they wanted to use him, anger surged through him, the air around him began to swirl. "No way!" he yelled. "Fight your own battles! I'm not going to be a part of it!" He swung his staff creating an air whip hitting each of them, then left the training hall.

Ryu walked back to his room. He was going straight to bed. Normally, he might have seen Ari, his friend, but he thought she could wait until morning. Ryu went into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed, untying his headband. It covered the arrow tattoo on his forehead. He covered it because he didn't like the attention it brought to him. At thirteen years old, he was the second youngest airbender to receive them. He knew the first was an airbender named Aang, but he had never met him.

Ryu laid down on his bed and fell asleep quickly. A loud explosion woke him up early in the morning. Ryu laid there for a second before getting up. Looking out his window, he saw firebenders swarming all over the temple. Ryu ducked as a fire ball flew past his head and hit the wall behind him. He quickly got dressed and rushed into the hallway, grabbing his staff. He immediately came face to face with a firebender. Ryu formed an air dagger, one of the techniques that had earned him his tattoos, now he knew why. He stabbed the firebender in the chest.

Ryu stood, looking up and down the hall and shot a powerful airblast at some firebenders. He then turned and did the same to some coming up behind him. Ryu spun and tried to dodge a spear but he felt it cut into his side. He pulled the spear out of the soldiers' hands, knocked him to the floor with it, then spun it in his hands and plunged it into the soldier's chest.

He then formed an air board, jumped on it and sped down the hall way. What was going on? Why was the Fire Nation attacking them? Ryu wondered, as he dodged a fire ball. He'd have to figure that out later. He fired an airblast back at the firebender, knocking him against the wall. The firebender recovered and shot a massive fire blast at Ryu. He spun his staff to deflect the fire but it still knocked him back several feet. Ryu nearly lost his balance and threw an air dagger at the Firebender, hitting him in the neck, killing him. He had to find Ari. They had to get out of here.

Ryu looked all over the temple but couldn't find her. He even tried calling out to her. "Ari!" he yelled, "Ari!" But there was no answer. Ryu ran out to a court yard. Only then did he see the full damage that the Fire Nation had caused.

Dead Air Nomads laid everywhere. No one had been spared. Rage built up inside Ryu. He ran out into the courtyard and swung his staff at the nearest firebender, hitting him in the side of the head, breaking his staff in two, the fire bender crumpled to the ground. Ryu sent a gust wind at another sending him back into a wall. Ryu spun around firing an airblast at a Fire Nation soldier behind him. Ryu spun back around throwing air daggers at fire nation soldiers. A fireball hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground Ryu rolled onto his side holding his shoulder.

Out of nowhere a young airbender landed in front of him and shot air blasts at the Fire Nation soldiers. Ryu watched as a fire ball hit the boy in the chest killing him.

"No!" Ryu yelled firing airblasts at the soldiers. Standing up he looked at the dead boy, tears started running down his face. He yelled and picked up the boys staff swinging it, creating a gust of wind which knocked the soldiers back with enough force to kill them. Ryu turned back and went back over to the boy. Why had he done that? Sacrificing himself like that? Ryu opened up the boy's glider. "I'm sorry Ari." Ryu said then took off. As he flew off a fire ball hit his leg. Ryu yelled, nearly losing control of the glider for a moment but he kept flying until he crashed.


	17. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

I still don't own ATLA

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to end Rogue Airbender early (sort of) I'm splitting it up into two Stories "Rogue Airbender" and Part Two "Rogue Avatar" so I can take a break and focus more on my other stories for awhile.

For now enjoy this last chapter.

Ryu looked around him, he was in the same exact spot he'd been in the first time he was in the Spirit World. It occurred to him he had no idea what direction to go in to find Ari.

"Great, maybe I should have thought this through a bit more." He said to himself and started walking, before long Dark Spirits appeared around him. Ryu drew his swords and took a fighting stance, waiting for them to attack. The first spirit attacked him from behind. Ryu twisted and stabbed it through the chest.

"Great, now I'm killing Spirits." He thought "If I get out of this Aang is going to kill me." Ryu finished off the rest of the Dark Spirits and quickly moved on eager to get away from the Spirits.

After walking for awhile Ryu stopped he wasn't as in tune with the universe as Aang, but he could tell when something wasn't right. Ryu turned on the spot, looking around. He didn't see anything unusual.

Ryu took maybe three steps before he was attacked from behind again. Instinctively he tried to airbend and was surprised when the Spirit was thrown off him.

Ryu stared at his hand for a second then fired an air blast at the Spirit again. Another appeared and Ryu launched a fire ball at it. It didn't seem to have as much of an effect as the airbending and much less than the swords.

More Spirits appeared out of the ground Ryu drew his swords again, using them to direct air currents, forcing the Spirits back. When he saw an opening Ryu ran for it firing air blasts as he ran.

A spirit caught up with him and grabbed him around the neck. Ryu tried to fight it off but it was too powerful. An instant later the world vanished.

Sometime later Ryu woke up and groaned. Looking around wherever he was, it wasn't a place he recognized. It looked more hellish than even Koh's lair. There was a large beam of light shooting into the sky. When he saw that his mind clicked.

"The Spirit Portal." He thought. Nearby he saw a figure lying on the ground. "Ari!" he said scrambling to his feet and rushing over. Just before he reached her an energy blast threw him back.

Ryu rolled over and saw Vaatu floating nearby. No. How had he escaped?

"How did you escape?" Ryu demanded.

"Your young friend was kind enough to let me out." Vaatu said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm gonna put you right back where you belong." Ryu said.

"I don't think so." Vaatu said. Ryu's eye and Tattoo's glowed, he yelled and shot a massive stream of fire at Vaatu. Turns out, he'd been holding back this whole time.

The stream of fire surprised Vaatu, knocking him back. Ryu quickly followed it up with another one. Ryu was relentless hitting the Dark Spirit over and over with a mixture of Air and Fire. Vaatu fired back with an energy beam hitting Ryu in the chest.

Ryu slammed into a rock and fell to the ground and Dark Spirits appeared around him Ryu sent them back with a fire disc, throwing Air Spikes at those that remained. Then he took off with firebending, flinging himself towards Vaatu. He crashed into him knocking him to the ground.

Ryu formed an air dagger about to stab Vaatu, when flashes appeared his eyes. They went by too fast for him to make out until he saw a battlefield.

He saw a massive battle going on, it was raining, all three nations were fighting each other. Near the center, he saw two figures wearing battle armor: one with Symbols from the Four Nations, the other only Fire and Air. Thunder crashed as the two figures collided.

"Air and Fire will collide."

Ryu caught a glimpse of Zuko fighting Sokka, Toph fighting Katara.

"Friend verses friend."

The figure wearing Fire Nation armor swung a sword at the Air Nomad. He spun around revealing it was Aang! Ryu gasped when he saw Aang's bloodied face.

The Fire Nation Warrior turned around slightly, allowing Ryu to catch a glimpse of a scar on his face.

That was him! Ryu recognized the scar as his own.

"Brother verses brother."

Ryu caught a lightning strike and redirected at Aang.

"Lightening will strike."

Aang tried to redirect it but it was too strong, he fell to his knees.

"An Avatar will fall and darkness will rise."

The Ryu stood over Aang, spinning the sword in his hand and plunged it into Aang's chest.

"No!"Ryu shouted, collapsing to his knees, hands on the sides of his head. "What did you do to me?" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I simply showed you your destiny." Vaatu said. "Join me and we can prevent it."

"My friends will be safe?" Ryu asked.

"Of course." Vaatu said. Ryu stood there for awhile thinking.

"Okay." He finally said. Vaatu laughed and rushed at Ryu entering his body.

His tattoos and eyes glowed red briefly then dimmed. Vaatu couldn't get a full hold on Ryu but neither could he escape.

"What have you done!" he demanded trying to break free.

"Where ever there is darkness, light will rise up against it." Ryu said.

"No!" Vaatu yelled, realizing what was about to happen. Ryu slammed his fists together but instead of creating the usual vortex around Ryu it caused a massive explosion that destroyed a good part of the landscape and the spirit portal along with it.

Epilogue

Aang tossed and turned in his bed at his home in Ba Sing Se, Something was wrong, he couldn't sleep and it had nothing to do with his battle with the Fire Lord a few months ago. He got up and went down stairs to get a glass of water. He heard a knock on the door. "Who on earth?" he wondered. "It's the middle of the night." But he answered the door anyway being the Avatar people always wanted his help.

He got the shock of his life. "Ryu!" he exclaimed. "Avatar Aang." Ryu said bowing.


End file.
